digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AJ1989
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WereGarurumon's Diner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 17:28, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Debuts That's literally what the featuredcharacters table already does, as well as the "debut" field we have on every Digimon species page. I removed what you did because it was already on the page. 22:55, March 24, 2016 (UTC) X00th #It's absolutely arbitrary. #You've not clarified the criteria you're using at all. #It's time-prohibitive to check. #It is, again, completely arbitrary. Being the x00th Digimon to debut in the "series" (which series? the anime?) has no importance or mention given by the series itself. #It's being done on the wrong articles. If it's meant to be a trivia note about the Digimon, it should be on the Digimon's article -- but again, being "x00th" is an arbitrary characteristic, as it's something that only you have decided is important. If Bandai or Toei had decided it was worth mentioning, it would be within the wiki's scope to cover, but they haven't, so we don't. 15:56, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Denofa 05:01, March 2, 2018 (UTC)Oka... I did not understand anything you just said. Pointing out the “X00” (if that’s what you want to call it) was just supposed to be a little fun fact. I did it with TV.com. Pictures For pictures, we make it our policy to try and only post unedited screenshots. Lanate (talk) 02:35, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :Please do not upload files from Wikimon unless you have been given permission to do so as many of those files are unlicensed edits. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:08, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh I get it now. You could’ve just said that instead of blocking me. The only reason why I did it is because some of these Digimon only have their game cards for pictures. So how do I get permission? Does it have to be from Digimon wiki or wikimon? Denofa 22:31, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :::We will upload from Wikimon if it deem acceptible, we want images from official sources with proper licensing. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:44, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Alright, alright. I really don’t get what the big deal is, but I won’t post anymore Bandai character pictures if that’s what you guys want. But can I least give you a list of the Digimon I was planning to give pictures to and you can get them from Wikimon yourselves? Where exactly do you guys get your bandai pics? Denofa 00:54, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::To be clear, I only blocked you to get your attention since it wasn't clear whether you were reading your talk page, it wasn't meant to be a punishment. Secondly, the reason for the policy Lanate noted above is because of a bad history of people cropping things out and then trying to fill them back in but filling them in wrong and so the image is inaccurate. For this reason, we try to get images directly from the official websites such as http://digimon.net or the official twitter instead of from Wikimon. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:47, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Well, I wish I’d known all that before hand, but you still didn’t answer my question about giving you that list because those Digimon really need better pictures. :::::::We are well aware, because those Digimon don't have Reference Book entries yet which is where we get most of our Bandai images. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:44, March 2, 2018 (UTC)